chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector Brachau
Sector Brachau is an Imperial frontier Sector in Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b, that is in the midst of a vast reclamation known as the Brachau Crusade. Divided between the Imperium and its enemies - including Xenos, renegades, and worse - Sector Brachau is an ongoing battlefield of immense size. Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b is a portion of Segmentum Obscurus consisting of a few dozen different Sectors. The convention of Demi-Segmentum is mostly for astronomical convenience as few imperial institutions operate on a Demi-Segmentum level, but it may be used to describe the general area of operations for entities that span multiple sectors. Known Sectors in Demi-Segmentum Obscurus-3b are: *'Sector Deus' - Located 1500ly spinward of Brachau. Sector Deus is a frontier Sector that has passed in and out of Imperial control several times over its history. *'Sector Idaces' - Located 2300ly spinward of Brachau. Idaces is a young Sector only first discovered in late M39. Due to its ongoing development it is a hotbed of trade & shipping opportunities, as well as piracy. *'Sector Morrux' - Located ~3000ly corewardward & spinward of Brachau. Sector Morrux is one of the oldest and most well developed Sectors in the entire Demi-Segmentum, numbering over 250 Imperial systems. History This region of space near the galactic edge of the Demi-Segmentum has been little known for many thousands of year. While the presence of humans suggests it was once colonised at some point, no recrods of this exist in Imperial archives suggesting that it was lost in the Age of Strife and never reclaimed. The Sector was discovered by the Imperium in 245.M41, when the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Mournstar pursued a chaos vessel through a maze of near-impregnable warp currents into the region. Discovering several systems in a matter of days, Mournstar soon reported its findings. This new Sector was a fractured mess of empires , aliens, traitors, and independents, all divided into their own planets or small multi-planet factions (many of which had their own internal strife & wars). Most significantly the Sector had also become home to a stronghold of the ruinous powers, with almost an entire Subsector united as an empire of Chaos. In 247.M41 the Senatorum Imperialis demanded a Crusade be launched to claim the Sector and purge it of the unclean. Lord General Militant Moris Brachau of the Terran General Staff was declared Warmaster of the Crusade as well as its namesake - and the Brachau Crusade was born. In 253.M41, with a giant army drawn from across Segmentum Obscurus (including famous worlds like Cadia, Tallarn, Elysia, and Krieg), Brachau's swift opening offensive claimed many isolated or weaker worlds systems for the Imperium - and great wars with the local powers commenced in earnest with the fiercest fighting always seen against the chaos forces. By 300.M41 the Imperium had reclaimed around 50% of the Sector, and the conflict for new territories had degenerated into grinding wars as the remaining holdouts banded together to repulse the Imperial invasion. Lord General Militant Brachau died the same year, and the Sector was named after him in his honour. Brachau's protege, Lord General Vann Kristoph, was promoted to Lord General Militant and the new Warmaster. In the decades since, Sector Brachau has seen the Imperial forces consolidate and cement their control over the Imperial half of the Sector. New Fortress worlds and local military recruitment is ensuring the Imperium cannot be pushed back, while Kristoph has readjusted the Crusade's strategy - scaling back the subsector-wide offensives in favour of targeted campaigns that undermine the enemy factional alliances and supply chains. Kristoph's strategy is indicative of a long-term commitment. Eventually the opposing empires will fracture and weaken, while the Imperium - unbroken for millennia - will only grow stronger in the region. However whilst local recruitment and smaller offensives reduce the crusade's need for troops, it still requires ongoing reinforcements from across the Demi-Segmentum and virtually every Sector in the region contributes - mostly from their own Fortress Worlds and other major military sources. Notable Imperial Factions & Individuals Battlefleet Brachau This Battlefleet of the Imperial Navy was originally formed at the birth of the Crusade in 253.M41, and naturally has been at the very forefront of the Crusade throughout its existence. Initially the Battlefleet was amassed from ships pledged from across Segmentums Obscurus & Sol, Sectors from all over contributing a single capital ship or squadron of escorts each until a grand Battlefleet had been assembled. However in the years since the start of the Crusade reinforcements & replacements are sourced mostly from the local Demi-Segmentum. As of 360.M41 Battlefleet Brachau consists of over 50 capital ships (including 2 battleships) and around 60 escort squadrons. It remains heavily engaged in patrolling the borders of Imperial territory as well as supporting ongoing campaigns, and sees the most action of any Battlefleet in the Demi-Segmentum. As the Imperial regions of Sector Brachau have developed the Battlefleet has established better anchorages where they can repair & refit. But true starship construction beyond basic escorts is still beyond this region of the Imperium. Thus any ship lost is a blow and reinforcements are well-received. The current commander of Battlefleet Brachau is the venerable Lord Admiral Kenneck Thorneburess, an old friend of Warmaster Brachau and fellow mentor to Warmaster Kristoph. Formerly one of Warfleet Sol's best officers, Thorneburess is now counted as one of the finest Lord Admirals in Segmentum Obscurus. Some of Battlefleet Brachau's notable vessels include: *'Retribution-class Battleship ''Valkyrie' - Originally a part of V-Squadron of Battlefleet Sol, Valkyrie was entrusted to the Brachau Crusade as flagship - as the versatile Retribution-class is a perfect all-round warrior for venturing into unknown space against unknown foes. A 1km tall figurehead of a mythical Valkyrie from Terran legend is mounted upon the armoured prow and has become a symbol of hope to local Imperials as well as dread to the Imperium's enemies. Some primitive human civilisations here have even begun to worship the Valkyrie as an avatar of the God-Emperor. Valkyrie is at the forefront of every major offensive and fleet engagement in the Crusade and has racked up scores of kills, including an ancient grand cruiser of the Cascade of Shadow & Blood. Her current shipmasters if '''Admiral Rahzar Krom' - a Naval officer originating from an extremely distant system in Segmentum Ultima that contributed an escort squadron to the initial fleet summons. Over a century in the Crusade Krom has provem himself a natural born void tactician and a man of unshakeable courage & resolve, but his nonexistent patience for politics sees him unlikely to rise any further. *'Apocalypse-class Battleship ''Light of Aikan' - The largest of the few shuips to escape the destruction of Sector Aikan in Segmentum Pacificus to a supernova in 281.M41, Light of Aikan was reassigned to Sector Brachau and the ongoing Crusade. Now she fights to expand the Imperium's borders and has proven her mettle time and again, and has claimed two Cascade heavy cruisers as well as an Ork battleship. She has proven most useful against the fleet of the Gyraxian Collective where her Nova cannon and lances make a mockery of their armour. Warmaster Kristoph has pledged that the next Subsector to be claimed with this starship's help will be named Subsector Aikan, and this motivates her crew immensely. She is commanded by '''Admiral Alonse Markata', the most senior official to survive the destruction of Sector Aikan and now seen as a figurehead for all the Sector's survivors. Imperial Systems The coreward half of Sector Brachau belongs to the Imperium, while the rest is divided between Xenos, renegade humans, and chaos worshippers, all of various subfactions and mini-empires. Therefore only a few Subsectors have yet to be formally defined. Of the many systems discovered in the Sector just a few of them are: Subsector Brachau *'Valkyrus' - Home to the Sector Capital of Valkyrus, a reclaimed hive world that was wrestled from a despotic warlord during the initial crusade invasion. Hailed as liberators by the people, the Imperium quickly established full control and Brachau renamed the planet in honour of the Crusade flagship. Now Valkyrus is home to Sector Brachau's Imperial elite including the Warmaster himself - who is the de facto Sector Governor. The system also contains a few other habitable worlds that are being exploited for resources. *'Steyran' - A system of several planets. Steyran Primaris was the first major planet claimed in the Crusade and has become a formidable Fortress World, having never ceased to be an enormous military base since it was taken. Steyran is now the most well-defended system in the Imperial region of the Sector and is the primary marshalling point for all reinforcements arriving from out-of-sector. *'Raella' - A pristine Garden Paradise World that was discovered completely uninhabited during the initial invasion. Ancient human ruins were explored and plundered but Warmaster Brachau prevented the Adeptus Mechanicus from tearing the world apart, instead naming the planet after his wife and preserving it as a tranquil paradise that is settled only by decorated Crusade soldiers that survive to retirement - ensuring a small population. *'Mournstar's Gate' - Named for the light cruiser that discovered the region, this is the most coreward point of the Sector and the most well-mapped system for arriving/departing Sector Brachau from/to other Sectors. The single habitable world located here was also the first claimed in the Crusade, and is now a bustling trade hub filled with Chartists & Merchants eager to exploit the new territories. Subsector Tavir *'Ffarrin' - A system of multiple planets that are highly rich in mineral resources. However the planets' have either hostile or weak atmospheres & biospheres which has made colonisation and exploitation a difficult process. Multiple entities - the most prominent of which is of course the Administratum - are in the process of establishing mining operations in this system, which promises to be incredibly lucrative to whoever can master the hostile environments. *'Bradar' - A smoggy industrialised world that was ruled by a conclave of megolomaniacal technocrats before the Imperium swept them aside. Bradar is currently heavily damaged and the Adeptus Mechanicus is investigating their home-grown technologies with great scrutiny. *'Magradizos' - A desert world of powerful city-states with formidable anti-orbital defences. The Imperium has claimed most of them but powerful void shields and other defences have left a few holdouts that are currently under siege. Subsector Indor *'Castellea' - Previously home to a civilisation of crystal-based Xenos that utilised unconstrained warp energy. The cleansing of Castallea was a brutal campaign and the system is currently being cleaned up and salvaged by a large colonial influx. *'Vrodex' - A system in the centre of a small Ork empire. Vrodex was destroyed utterly in a massive campaign, and its ruined, burned worlds are currently being explores and exploited for resources and any terraforming potential. *'Eastran' - A civilised human system that had been at war with the Vrodex Orks for centuries. Eastran eagerly allied with the Imperium when it arrived, but now that victory over Vrodex has been won significant political & civil strife has resulted from the transition to Imperial control and cultural expectations. *'Genesis' - A hive system of three Hive Worlds. Genesis was ruled by military dictatorships and put up a fierce fight against Crusade forces. However once their armies were defeated the remnants surrendered, and Genesis is now a burgeoining industrial superpower and a significant source of local military recruits. Subsector Gryphonicus *'Olsweyn' - A Fortress system that was once a renegade human faction that fought against the Crusade. It is now near the border of the Imperial region of the Sector and a critical strongpoint in the Imperium's defences - as well as a marshalling point for offensive forces. *'Yanin' - A system of 2 Agri worlds. Eager to preserve the lush agri-rich biosphere, the Crusade forces were forced to engage in a gruelling war against native guerilla forces for decades before the system was claimed. Yanin's deep, vast, and poorly explores forests & jungles hold ruins of ancient human origina, but rebel guerillas make exploration very dangerous. *'Ugrelia' - An ocean world home to a civilisation of humans that live on vast platforms that float in the heavy atmosphere. Masters of air travel, Ugrelia was brought into Imperial compliance at the cost of many Naval Aeronautica assets as orbital bombardment & conventional ground trops were virtually useless against the Ugrelian civilisation, forcing the Imperium to use aircraft and airborne troops alone. Now loyal Imperials, the Ugrelians make exceptionally talented pilots in the Navy whilst the seas below are being explored for exotic & potentially valuable and/or useful compounds and species. *'Simeonn' - A system of seven habitable worlds inhabited by a number of human & alien cultures of only feral or feudal technology. A military non-entity in the scope of the Crusade forces, Simeonn was discovered and then swiftly declared free real estate for the Administratum and private Imperial entities. The worlds of Simeonn - and their people - are now being exploited wholesale by enterprising Imperials of all inds. Though more than a few have ended up killed either by rivals or disgruntled natives. Subsector Leo *'Arethustra' - Once the central system of a multi-system militarised human empire. The Brachau Crusade's campaign against the Arethustran Empire was brief & cataclysmic, consisting of a single massive fleet engagement followed by a 2-year war that saw both sides engage with absolute aggression, each confidant they could project more force than the other. It was soon learned that the Arethustrans had no understanding of the Imperium's enormity, and refused to believe it when first told. Inevitably the Imperium was the side left standing, and the shattered remnants of the Arethustran Empire was brought into the Imperial fold. Still staunchly militaristic, Arethustra is now a powerful Fortress system and Subsector Capital. *'Gethsem' - A civilised system of philosophical humans that offered a spirited but ultimately weak resistance to the Crusade. Gethsem is a deeply spiritual world and their newfound devotion to the Imperial Creed has seen the Ecclesiarchy take power here. Now it is an Ecclesiarchy stronghold and home to a Convent of the Order of Bloody Tears. *'Rister's Fall' - This formidable death world was discovered soon in the Crusade, and it teems with valuable life of all kinds from its freezing poles to its scorching deserts to its dank jungles. A bustling trade in exotic animal goods and other bio-materials now exists above the planet, whilst in its deepest jungles & mountains are ancient ruins of human origin that only the most foolhardy dare venture to. *'Morisat' - A junction system that links Subsector Leo to the other Imperial Subsectors by the regions tetatively-mapped warp routes. Morisat's single habitable world was originally inhabited by a race of advanced quadruped Xenos whose aggression towards passing Imperial traffic saw them exterminated by Crusade forces in a destructive campaign. There is now a busy trading economy in the docks & stations of Morisat while foragers, colonists, salvagers, and AdMech rummage through the shattered ruins of the Morisatian civilisation. Hostile Territories Sector Brachau still teems with anti-Imperial systems and factions, several of which control territories of multiple systems. Some of the most significant are: The Cascade of Shadow & Blood A Subsector in its own right, this large human empire is devoted to the powers of Chaos and is the pre-eminent threat in the region. Numbering almost a dozen systems, thousands of cults, and tens of billions of souls, The Cascade is roughly Imperial in technology and source of most hostilities in the Sector. Some of the Cascade's most important systems are: *'Rownakk' - Capital of The Cascade. Rownakk is a twisted Hive World shrouded in black clouds that turn the skies red. Fuelled by legions of slaves and the twisted machinations of dark scientists, as well as the labour of common cultists, Rownakk constructs ever-greater effigies to the dark gods along with goods of all kinds from clothing to weapons. Oceans of blood & industrial waste bubble outside the cities and incense fogs, streams of gore and other foulnesses reek through its cities as Cultists conduct their profane rituals. It is said that merely to enter Rownakk's atmosphere corrupts the soul, and any who is not a devotee of chaos - and makes it known - wil soon find their own blood soaking the metal streets of Rownakk. *'Vashnad' - A Dark Forge World of the Dark Mechanicum. Whether this world was formed by DarkMek fleeing after the Horus Heresy, or a pre-Imperial Mechanicum sect that was corrupted independently, is unknown. Either way enormous divergencies see this sect embrace sorcery, technology, and the warp all as one and the dark forges of Vashnad produce conventional machines, twisted daemon engines, and even corrupted titans. Ultimately power over the Cascade is divided between the machine rulers of Vashnad and the sorcerous overlords of Rownakk - each incapable of surviving without the other. Free from doctrinal or moral limitations for 10,000 years the techpriests of Vashnad have crafted many patterns of machine that incorporate both the artificial and the daemonic. *'Bulbabia' - A system of 'agri' worlds packed with farms of all kinds, including slave farms. Colossal fields of grain and endless battery-cages of livestock are tended to by slaves and their overseers, and slaves themselves are forced to multiply as much as possible - even to death. Strong examples may find themselves working the fields or pressed into slave armies, beautiful ones may become the playthings of the wealthy. For the weak, gruesome sacrifice to the Dark Gods is all but inevitable. *'Murgator' - An infested plague world of Nurgle and formidable military redoubt. Few other cultists can stand the toxic fumes and sulfurous smog of the repulsive planet, but those native Murgatons that thrive in the planet's atmosphere are exceptionally tough - despite their disease-ridden bodies and bloated forms. Murgator is a source of powerful shock troops for the Cascade as well as a source of exotic warp compounds brewed in its bubbling springs and wretched forests. Murgator's defences are highly formidable and extremely resilient, making exterminatus (the only acceptacle fate for such a corrupted world) very difficult. *'Rima' - A large rocky minng world rich in adamantium as well as other minerals, located astronomically between Rownakk and Vashnad. Billions of slaves toil on the surface whilst in orbit is the Cascade's main shipyard and Naval anchorage. This is one of the few places in the galaxy outside the Eye of Terror that still constructs starships of the archaic human design, such as the Murder-class Cruiser, and the anchorage is the main strongholf of the Cascade Navy. While smaller than the Crusade Battlefleet, the Cascade Navy is focused in a much smaller region and the largest non-Imperial Navy in the Sector. Empire of Da Gun This large Ork Empire borders both the Imperium and the Cascade, and had been locked in war with the Cascade for centuries before the Brachau Crusade arrived. Consists of half a dozen systems and billions of greenskins under the command of a long succession of mighty Warlords that have entitled themselves as the 'Emperorks' whilst in power. The current Emperork is Urgug Waaaghblud, a greenskin of titanic proportions. In addition to vast ground armies the Empire controlsa substantial navy that consists of a large number of vessels which - though individually subpar - outnumber most others in the region and are highly aggressive. Roaming flotillas from the Empire of the Gun are a familiar sight across the entire Sector, and whilst patrol groups from both the Imperium and the Cascade can wipe them out, an ork flotilla is lethal to shipping and other poorly armed vessels. However given the Sector's tumultuous state, almost all transport ships operating here run much more heavily armed than usual. Some significant worlds in the Empire are: *'Grorgia Prime' - Capital of the Empire. Grorgia is a vast Ork world that has been completely subsumed by the Orknoid ecosystem. Great colossal cities of scrap metal pierce the skyline, standing firm despite all laws to the contrary as vast expanses of marsh & forest cover the land, teeming with ork fungus and squigs of every kind. Greenskins live, fight, and cause havoc across the breadth of the planet, with rival Nob or Warboss tribes conducting small wars with each other on a regular basis. However ultimately all loyalty is owed to the current leader of Grorgia Prime - the great Emperork, a greenskin of titanic proportions. In orbit is a great array of docks & stations, and is the primary anchorage of the Empire's Navy. *'Ironmulch' - A mining system that fuels the Empire's industry. Ruled by Mekbosses loyal to the Emperork, slaves of all kinds including grots, orks, humans, and Xenos are pressed into labour here. Vast stripmines and loud machines tear the crust apart as ore is sifted and shipped to Mek districts across the Empire. A critical source of resources for the Empire, Ironmulch has extensive defensives including defence platforms and warships. *'Dinock' - A wild world of rock plains and enormous jungles, heavily tainted by Orks. Dinock is rich in megafauna and the native orks - focused almost entirely within small ultradense cities - exploit them heavily. Many Big Meks on Dinock have perfected brain implants for bending such giant creatures to their wills, and so it is not uncommon to see the Orks here accompanied by or riding megafauna including giant carnosaurs and of course squiggoths. Otherwise Dinock is a significant source of biological compounds including psychotropic drugs that Warbosses are particularly fond of. Rovidian Protectorate A trio of systems inhavited by a species of Xenos known as Rovidians. The Rovidians are avian humanouds with 2 legs, 2 arms, and 2 wings, with beaked hawk-like heads. Agile and swift, Rovidians also possess advanced starfaring technology and sophisticated laser & flechette weaponry. While their largest class of starship just barely qualifies as a light cruiser, their ships are fragile but extremely swift and utilise short-range lance grade weapons, making them a potentially lethal foe. The Rovidian society is thought to be very collectivist and built around extendeed families known as Featherkin (rough translation). The ruling class are hereditary Nobilty that own and control assets but they themselves are subordinate to an elected Senate & Premier. The Rovidian Protectorate is located near the Cascade of Shadow & Blood and when the Brachau Crusade arrived their were severe skirmishes between all three factions. Eventually Warmaster Brachau and the Rovidian Premier entered a non-agreession pact until the Cascade is destroyed - a pact still upheld. The Orican Federation A non-Imperial human empire of a handful of systems, based around their capital planet of Orica. The Federation was immediately hostile & beligerent to the Crusade Forces and staunchly refuse any offer of integration or alliance. They are a military-ruled civilisation and the Federation's omst senior officers form a parliament that elects its own figurehead. Located on the far peripheries of Sector Brachau, and away from the Imperial borer, the Orican Federation has yet to engage in any major war with the Imperium but the two factions frequently skirmish both in the void and on unclaimed systems between them (as Imperial & Orican exploration groups encounter each other). There have even been minor planetary raids between the factions, though mostly for stealing material and/or intel. The Orican Fleet is mostly based around light carriers each accompanied by a handful of defensive flak frigates. Missile destroyers are used for directly offensive actions while the Federation's handful of true cruisers are slow, heavily armoured and emphasise long-range macrocannons & torpedoes. The Orican Army is broadly similar to the Imperial Guard with flak armour & autoguns standard. However the Oricans have less heavy armour, instead favouring light missile carriers that are able to offer accurate support from long range but are vulnerable to direct attack. Gyraxian Collective An alien empire on the Imperium's border. The Gyrax are bipedal humanoid mammals with a stocky build and thick textured skin of dark colouration. They have broader, flatter heads than humans but smaller eyes, and are relatively speaking tougher but slower. The Gyraxian Collective is fiercely expansionist & aggressive and several worlds in its empire are enslaved planets. Proud and disdainful of all other cultures, the Gyrax Collective is highly militarised and ruled by a warlike dictatorship, and the rich economies of their home system are largely dependant on expansion & claiming from other worlds. The Collective is engaged in war with the Imperium on an ongoing basis. Imperial footholds have been established on several of the Collective's frontier worlds and are now engaged in ongoing campaigns. However both sides are maintaining a relatively low intensity in terms of mass assaults & engagements, instead developing defences and enacting smaller raids & skirmishes. Nevertheless large battles do occur, and entire continents can change hands when either side launches a big offensive. Meanwhile neither side is able to gain void supremacy. The Imperial Navy lacks the numbers to engage both the Gyraxian Fleet and the surface, while the Gyraxian Fleet canot win an all-out fleet battle with the heavier Imperial Navy. The Gyraxian Fleet consists primarily of hemispherical frigates that are moderately armed but swift & heavily shielded, an their swift attack runs are capable of damaging Imperial capital ships but are unable to endure sustained engagement. The Gyraxian ground military is based around mechanised infantry and medium armour, with a heavy emphasis on redeployment & mobility to negate their own slow speed on foot. The typical Gyraxian soldier is armoured to light carapace standards and uses a ballistic weapon that fires bursts of darts that are good against armour but less damaging to flesh. In response to their new foe, some Gyraxian units have been equipped with slug-type amunition that causes more damage to flesh. Gyraxian vehicles heavily utilise light plasma weapons, that fire rapidly but burn less bright than Imperial equivalents. They too are prone to overhearing, though less likely to rupture outright. The Gyraxians' vassal races are used for hard labour and servile duties. In some initial engagements the Gyraxians used slave battalions, but quickly discontinued the practice when the human slaves defected wholesale to the Imperial Guard. Three of the Collective's enslaved worlds are human, making them the most numerous of the Collective's slaves. Another slave world is home to the Brelir, sapient but technologically primitive equine humanoids that are very large & strong, and used for the hardest labour. Another enslaved world is home to the Zoddan, a race of humanoid mammals known for their meek nature & enticing appearence, and are used as servants. The Unity A trio of human systems near the Imperial border that were - before the arrival of the Imperium - rivals and foes. All three systems have been at war with each other and are fiercely proud & independant. But when the Brachau Crusade arrived they put aside old differences and allied with each other to resist the Imperial invasion. Thus the initial Imperial offensive in 274.M41 was driven back when the first system's defensive fleet unexpectedly tripled in size. The Unity have used their combined force ever since to discourage Imperial encroachment, and their military technology is largely equivalent to the Imperium's. However the three systems' divisions run extremely deep, and now that the Imperial offensives have lessened familiar voices have begun questioning the continuing need for an alliance, as distrust between them returns. It is believed by many that the Inquisition and Logis Strategos have infiltrated The Unity and are actively encouraging these returning divisions. The largest of the three systems - Morrow - is a hive system and provides most of The Unity's military manpower. The next system, Dawyn, is a highly industrialised world that produces most of The Unity's war machines. The final system, Ergenheim, is the smallest but most advanced system and they produce The Unity's most sophisticated tech. All three have their own small shipyards, but their output is slow making the Unity Fleet hard to replace. Other Non-Imperial Systems There are still dozens of systems in Sector Brachau that have remained independant. However they are all some distance away from the Imperial border as any lone system without allies tends to be swiftly consumed by the Brachau Crusade if too close. Just some of these lone systems are: *'Gulbirum' - A technologically highly advanced human world located near the peripheries of the Sector and distant from any neighbouring systems. Isolationist and highly defensive, Gulbirum is protected by a sophisticated system of automated orbital lances and what few images scout ships coudl take of the surface showed great cities of gleaming metal and glass. *'Salemar' - A human world located on the other side of the Conclave of Shadow & Blood. Currently engaged in a centuries-old war with the Conclave, the arrival of the Brachau Crusade greatly reduced the pressure on them and though they are isolated from the Imperium the Imperial Navy sends materiel & aid to Salemar via dangerous transit routes. Missionaries are on Salemar too, and as they gain the upper hand over the Conclave faith in the Imperial Creed is spreading like wildfire. *'Daxos' - A brutal death world inhabited by tough humans. The Daxans are hostile to outside influence and their lethal planet protects them from most. However they are strictly honourable peple and do not harm the Imperial Missionaries on their world, treating them instead with amusement until they can prove their mettle in surviving the unforgiving wilderness. Therefore only the toughest Missionaries are able to sway Daxans to the Imperial Creed, and it is a slow process. *'Orl'thirx' - Homeworld of the Wixlan species of Xenos. The Wixlan are a warp-incapable starfaring race of extremely unusual jellyfish-like beings that float on air and manipulate their surroundings with a mass of ribbon-like tentacles. While they exhibit no warp influence the Wixlan are universally capable of basic telepathic communication and are highly intelligent. Physically they are very weak but extremely resilient, their single-tissue bodies able to take tremendous damage without loss-of-life (including burning, boltshell impact, and even majority explosive destruction), and are capable of swift bursts of speed. While they have not developed a warp drive they do possess potent technology, favouring high-intensity plasma & laser weapons as well as tubular heavy frigates armed with laser batteries and short-range but lethal plasma ram cannons. Orl'thirx is currently avoided by most except Cascade Reavers, and the Imperium is debating whether extermination is worth the inevitable losses. *'Aurus' - This human world of hard mountainous rocklands has tempted invaders for millennia thanks to the colossal seams of adamantium & gold - visible from orbit - that cover its surface. Unfortunately for would-be invaders, the planets' human inhabitants are some of the finest smiths of adamantium in the galaxy. Colossal orbital defence stations and fortresses of pure adamantium have been constructed by the natives and they are virtually invulnerable to conventional attack. The Aurans have also developed upgraded lance weapons that use adamantium-based crystal amplifiers and are capable of tearing through starships with terrifying ease. The Administratum is already devising a plan to offer the Aurans tremendous wealth and unlimited goods of all kinds should they join the Imperium and submit to the tithe, but the Crusade must reach them first. *'Yangarosh' - Homeworld of the piratical Yangari and located somewhere in unknown space beyond the edge of the Sector. The Yangari are warp-capable voidfarers & predators who roam the stars in brutish vessels to plunder & enslave whoever they come across. The Yangari are cruel race of rotund, barrel-shaped bipedal mammals with pig-like snouts and powerful limbs, and use equally brutish weapons such as enormous shotguns, flamethrowers, and clubs. Generally their heavy frigates travel alone and far & wide across the breadth of Sector Brachau, scouring the stars for any vulnerable victims. Sometimes however the Ynangari organise into a proper wolfpack and causes hell for tranport and tradeships. Category:Sector